


When teasing goes too far

by Nikumeat



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikumeat/pseuds/Nikumeat
Summary: Tamama gets sick of Ribaba always teasing him so he wants to teach her a lesson. It escalates to something more then what he wanted.
Relationships: Tamama/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	When teasing goes too far

**Author's Note:**

> I personally dont like Tamama very much, but when an idea strikes in the morning after discussing how would Tamama react to getting tounge kisses by someone who wasnt Keroro. It gets my ideas flowing. I didnt wanna make a comic or animation for the idea so atleast i wanted to write it out. Sorry if this is bad or if Tamama isnt very in character i tried to write him from how i see him.

Ribaba always teased Tamama from the day she joined the platoon. She liked to tease him about how much he was obsessed over Keroro. She also often joked saying that she might steal him from Tamama if hes not careful. Tamama disliked it a lot, he never wanted to say anything back, but he was still annoyed by it.

From all the teasing about Keroro and pushing of his button. Tamama finally came to his limit and pinned Ribaba against a wall. He was about give her a warning to make her back off, but instead Ribaba kissed him. Which really threw him off as he leaned away from the kiss.

‘’What the hell did you do that for? Why did you kiss me?’’

‘’To see your reaction’’ She grinned ‘’It’s so fun, I always wanted to see what you would do if I would do this’’ Ribaba kissed him again.

Tamama wanted to protest, but it only let Ribaba put her tongue in his mouth making the kiss extra sloppy. Tamama froze not knowing how to respond to such a thing. He started to blush.

Ribaba pulled back ‘’Even if I tease you a lot, I sometimes feel pity for you.’’ She looked him in the eyes.

*Huh?* *What is she talking about? Why is she looking at me like that?* 

‘’I tell you what I want to make you less pathetic in my eyes.’’

It peaked his interest ’’How would you do that?’’

‘’I know exactly what you want.’’ Ribaba reached her hand to his side to pull him in closer ‘’You love your sergeant right? Private Tamama?’’

Tamama shuddered from her sudden change of tone.

‘’I can be your sergeant right now~ Don’t you want to have some fun?’’ Ribabas voice became much deeper to allure Tamama.

From the sound of her voice and her closeness it made Tamama feel strange.

Was it the voice she was doing? Was it the colors that made him think of his beloved Sergeant? He closed his eyes and let his imagination drift as he let Ribaba do as she pleased.

Her hands were going over his body, trailing his soft stomach ‘’Don’t worry about a thing and relax. You are so cute when you blush.’’ 

It made Tamama blush even more. He relaxed imagining Keroro feeling him all over. It felt quite nice. Her legs were rubbing between his thighs. Tamama was breathing slowly with his hands relaxing their intense grip on the wall and resting on Ribabas sides.

‘’You are doing great, but we aren’t done yet. Does my Private give permission to feel more of him?’’

Tamama did no open his eyes, but answered with a quiet yes.

Ribaba didn’t feel satisfied with such a weak answer ‘’What was that Private? Do you not want me to continue? Arent you enjoy this~?’’

‘’Yes sir Im enjoying this very much!’’ He did it almost out of instinct not wanting to disappoint his sergeant even if it was only her.

Tamama was getting too into it as he was growing hard. He put his hands on Ribabas hips and lifted her up with the help of the wall. He sure was strong for some of his size. He was poking at Ribabas entrance with his half hard dick. That had started to come out of his genital slit.

‘’Good job Tamama such a great display of agility and strength. Lets-‘’ Ribaba stopped and shuddered as Tamama put it in so suddenly. It didn’t hurt her as she was receiving pleasure from the process of touching his body and getting her wet.

Tamama’s member started out small just about going inside her, but he was thrusting in and out fast. With each thrust he ended up growing at least twice the size inside her. She held onto Tamama to balance herself and with the other hand covering her mouth. She didn’t want the rest of the platoon to hear them doing it in the secret base halls.

Ribaba could barely contain her voice ‘’Tamama p-please slow down’’ She whined ‘’you’re not gonna make me last long going like this k-keroo~’’

‘’that’s what im counting on you fucking bitch’’ Tamama sounded so serious he was really in the zone. 

It was hard to tell if he was still going with the role-play she set up or if he really wanted her to beg for mercy.

With each hard thrust Tamama was making her unfold more. He was grabbing at her thighs so hard he was making sure to keep her in her place. It felt like the wall would fall with how hard he was fucking her. It was crazy to imagine that Tamama could make Ribaba feel so good.

‘’Fu-uccck’’ Tamama was grunting ‘’God you are getting so tight’’

‘’I-im getting very close’’ was all Ribaba could get out of her as she was moaning with her hand over her mouth. ‘’You are doing a good job private’’ she moaned into his ear.

‘’I can feel it too’’ He spanked her ass that made her yelp.

Tamama planted a sloppy kiss as their tongues entered each other’s mouths. Ribaba moaned as Tamamas last thrust hit just right to make both of them cum. Each pump of his cum going in her made her shudder from the pleasure. She was tipped well over her limit. 

Everything felt so hot around them. After abit of Tamama still holding up Ribaba, he pulled out of her and sat her against the wall. She was dripping with so much cum that Tamama had released in her.

Tamama turned to her ‘’I would appreciate if you would mess with me less in the future cum sponge.’’

He was about to leave as Ribaba still out of breath replied ‘’and you’re going to leave me without helping me clean up? Huh… Fair enough my Private Tamama~’’ she cooed making Tamama stop in his tracks.

He dropped his serious tone ‘’Please dont mention this to any of the platoon members especially Keroro. I don’t want Keroro to hate me.’’ He was still looking pathetic as ever.

She sighed ‘’Alright, just help me to the shower room and I won’t tell a soul.’’ He helped her up from the floor to go to the shower.

‘’That was still nice do you ever want to do this again?’’ 

‘’No way, my only love is still Keroro, I only did this to teach to you a lesson.’’ He pouted

She didnt want to mention it to him, but his tail was wagging like a happy puppy. “Whatever you say little Private~’’

He blushed ‘’You’re still dripping you slut’’ pretending to act mad at her.

\---- later on

Ribaba still liked to tease him to see his reactions, but atleast it was less frequent. She liked to call him her little private that made Tamama break into a small blush. Noone ever caught onto the nickname, seeming as it was pretty normal.

Ribaba still wonders if he will ever want to see his dear female sergeant in the sheets again. ;)


End file.
